Chapter 52
英雄生徒 |romaji = Hīrō-goroshi Sutein Bāsasu Yūei Seito |volume=6 |cover = All Might Kyoka Jiro Shoto Todoroki Izuku Midoriya Tenya Iida Tsuyu Asui Eraser Head Mina Ashido Katsuki Bakugo Minoru Mineta Yuga Aoyama Koji Koda Momo Yaoyorozu Hanta Sero Mashirao Ojiro Rikido Sato Toru Hagakure Mezo Shoji Denki Kaminari Fumikage Tokoyami Ochaco Uraraka Eijiro Kirishima |pages =18 |date =July 27, 2015 |issue= 35, 2015 |arc= Vs. Hero Killer |new character= |previous = Chapter 51 |next= Chapter 53 |anime episode = Episode 29}} 英雄生徒|''Hīrō-goroshi Sutein Bāsasu Yūei Seito''}} is the fifty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's [[My Hero Academia (Manga)|''My Hero Academia]]''. Summary Izuku has punched Stain in the face, declaring that he came to rescue Tenya. Izuku asks Tenya if he can move, but Tenya tells Izuku that he is immobilized. Stain praises Izuku for his efforts and threatens Izuku that he will kill Tenya if he gets in the way, asking the young Hero what he will do. Izuku plans on what to do; two people are injured and require protection. Izuku decides that he must protect Tenya and the Pro Hero by trying to drive Stain away. Tenya orders Izuku not to get involved since his fight with Stain has nothing to do with him. Izuku responds to Tenya's order, saying that Heroes would not be able to do anything by following Tenya's logic. Izuku puts on a brave face and says that getting involved in other people's business is one of the principal qualities of a Hero; Stain smiles at Izuku's statement. Izuku and Stain begin their battle; Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl throughout his body and Stain charges at the young Hero. Izuku manages to get close to Stain and runs through the gap between Stain's legs, avoiding the Hero Killer's katana and dagger slash. Stain counters by slashing at Izuku with his katana, but Izuku dodges by jumping into the air and above him. Izuku, above the Hero Killer, uses 5% Detroit Smash on Stain, delivering a powerful blow to Stain's head. Tenya is shocked at Izuku's fast movements, comparing them to Katsuki's movements. Stain, unfazed by Izuku's move, licks his dagger and activates his Quirk; Izuku becomes immobilized and unable to move. Izuku wonders why Stain's Quirk is working as he never managed to cut him. Izuku realizes that it is blood that allows Stain to activate his Quirk. Stain, impressed with Izuku's actions, decides to spare Izuku, saying that there is worth in keeping him alive Stain prepares to kill both Tenya and the Pro Hero since they according to him have no worth. Izuku yells at Stain to stop but to no avail. Suddenly, a column of fire and a column of ice attack Stain, but Stain manages to avoid the attack of fire and ice in the nick of time. Shoto reveals himself, being the one that attacked Stain with fire and ice. While Izuku and Tenya are surprised at Shoto's arrival, Shoto tells Izuku that Izuku didn't text the message specific enough, which caused him to arrive almost late. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 52